His time
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: While on a mission in Raccoon City, Vector realizes that his time has come. Warning: character death


**Disclaimer: Shinji Mikami and Capcom own Resident Evil**

**A/N: I have never played any of the games but I have friends who do and one of my friends let me look at the guide-book for Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, I picked the characters I liked and made up a short story. Please enjoy.**

He had managed to climb up the fire escape, even though he could only use one arm. He had taken a hit from an axe to his collarbone, the wound was bleeding profusely. He had encountered five zombies in an alleyway, he had shot them all but not before one got him. More had come because of the gunshots; he had shot at nine of them, killing them. He only one more clip with him and he wanted to safe it. So he had started climbing up to the roof, to call in a medic.

Once up on the roof, he did a quick survey of the area and couldn't see any zombies nearby. Trying to save his energy, Vector leaned against an air conditioning unit. He used his radio to call Spectre, "I heard all the shots, are you alright Vector?" Vector sucked in a breath as a wave of pain hit him. Vector would heal himself but he was out of first aid spray and the green healing herbs. "One of the zombies hit my collarbone with an axe and I'm bleeding badly. I don't have any medicine with me either."

After about 30 seconds of hearing Spectre muttered something in Russian under his breath, he answered. "I called it in, medic's ETA is 20 minutes it's the best we can do. Can you make it that long?" Starting to feel woozy, Vector shook his head a little to try and focus, he held back a whimper of pain from the movement. "I think so, just hurry," Spectre gave the okay then the radio clicked off.

As Vector stood straight, he could hear the approach of Lickers. There was no mistaking the sound of raw flesh and huge claws scratching against the rooftop. Not having any other place to run to, he braced himself for the mutant's arrival. There were three of them in total, one was a little larger, and it seemed to be the leader of the other two.

The blind creatures no longer resembled humans, the exposed brain, oversized limbs, skinless bodies, sharp fangs, and elongated tongue, made them monsters. With his one arm useless, he couldn't use his knifes; he could only use his hand gun. The pain was distracting him; he was able to take out two of them, he didn't count how many bullets were left. Despite its size the big one had dodge all of his shots; all the shooting had begun attracting more Lickers.

As more were coming he checked there was only one more bullet left. Within mere seconds he was surrounded by them. The large one shot its tongue at him; it pierced his wound and moved it around before bringing it back. It seemed to love the taste of Vector's blood; the others scented the air, enjoying the smell of it. The pain made him collapse to his knees, in that moment he knew what he had to do.

He clicked the radio on, "Spectre…I don't think I can make it before you get here. I got Lickers all around me and I only have one bullet left. I'd rather do myself in than get eaten by these freaks." Spectre thought over what his comrade had told him they really couldn't make it there in time from their current position. He let the breath he didn't know he was holding out, "Do it now before it's too late."

Vector heard the utter defeat in Spectre's tone and sighed. He was going to miss the other man; Spectre always made sure to keep an eye on him and helped him during a mission. And when a mission seemed to drag with nothing but patrol, Spectre would try to talk to him. Vector himself was never very talkative but Spectre could always get some sort of response out of him.

Spectre knew that the possibility of Vector dying was a given considering their line of work but he didn't have to like it. In some ways he thought of him as a very good acquaintance. He would be missed by the "Wolf pack"; he was good at what he does. "Goodbye, Vector."

As he stared death in the face, Vector was comforted by Spectre's words; he knew someone was going to miss him, that's all he wanted in this moment. With some difficulty he raised his gun toward his head and cocked the hammer. "Goodbye, Spectre."

Through the radio that was still on Spectre heard the single gunshot and then the sound of the Lickers hissing while they attacked their next meal. It was a sound he would never be able to get out of his head. He told the others that they no longer needed to get Vector, he was already gone. But he wouldn't be forgotten, not by Spectre at least.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and I would like it if you reviewed please, even if you hated it. **


End file.
